


Forgotten

by alien_in_the_sea



Series: Royai Week 2016 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Royai Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_in_the_sea/pseuds/alien_in_the_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised her, but she thought the promise was broken. She made him promise to never forget her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really angsty and bad but SNK chapter 82 came out and I have no idea how to deal with my emotions about it and I'm in a really angsty mood and this came out but I guess part of Royai is heavy angst and wars.   
> So, here is my contribution for Royai Week Day 4!

When he left, she was scared.

It had all happened way to quickly for her to process it until she was left alone in her house.

First, her father died and although she didn’t feel as sad as she should’ve, she felt guilty for all the time she didn’t spend with him and all the things and moment they didn’t share.

It was a bad week. He was sick already and bound to die soon, the doctor had said so. But suddenly, she had to organize a funeral, with Roy’s help, and although he wanted to help, he was angry because his teacher was dead.

She was to organise the funeral, then attend it, and cope with people she knew and people she didn’t, telling her about how great her father was.

And even if she didn’t know if she could get through it, it was too overwhelming to be sure, Riza was sure that Roy was by her side, always.

He held her hand through it all, knowing her and knowing that things got overwhelming too quickly.

He never forgot about that and he was always by her side.

After that, came the dreadful night in which he announced he was leaving for the Military.

She was scared because she’d grown up practically on her own and Roy had come and changed her life and the way she saw the world and she had loved and felt loved and Roy was everything that kept her from being back within her old world and she loved him and she needed him the most right now.

She was scared because Roy going to the military meant going to war and war means people dying and whether it was him killing or him getting killed, she could not stand the idea.

She was scared because she was going to be alone in her house and no one would check on her periodically and the person she cared about the most was going to leave her and no one really cared about her and he could absolutely forget her, but she never could.

She was scared that he would forget her and she would be left behind as Roy moved forward and upwards. She was scared of being forgotten and even if she begged and pleaded him not to go, he left with a promise to write as soon as possible and to never forget her.

But after that, the house was suddenly too quiet and nothing felt quite right anymore because now she was cooking for one and not for three and she was cleaning a house too big for herself and she was making only one bed and there were two that were just accumulating dust.

The days went by, turning into weeks, that turned to months and Roy had not written a single letter.

She wanted to believe that it was just because he was busy, but in the back of her mind, she thought that her fears were becoming true.

So, when the months were about to turn into a year, she enrolled into the Military herself. Months of training, where she learnt to snipe and shoot guns more accurately than anyone, paid off and she was sent to Ishval.

And there, after a particularly draining mission, when the weight of the people whom she killed was weighing her down, and she thought she could not take it anymore and she thought that she was just an empty carcass with no soul, she buried an Ishvalen child and she heard him.

Their reunion was not a reunion until afterwards, when they were in private and they were in his tent and they were holding each other and he was asking why she was here and why would she come into such a hellhole and turn herself into a killer and she was just sobbing and asking him why he forgot her.

They both cried until there were no more tears to cry. They held each other until Riza fell asleep and she had to ask Hughes for help to carry her back without their superiors seeing them.

It broke him to see her crying, with the eyes of a killer and a promise she thought was broken. It broke her to kill and to find him alive and well, or as well as someone could be in a war such as that one.

They were broken.

That was the night of broken things, in which she broke down and he was broken to her sight, but after all, she realised that, although he didn’t write, there was one thing that didn’t crack under the stress of war.

His promise to never forget her stayed, through thick and thin.

She was never left behind or forgotten.


End file.
